Your Doctor is Here
by lovelifelivelife
Summary: What will happen when a hacker meets a billionaire genius like Tony Stark. Read the 7 days and more adventure of Naomi Walters. Please read and leave comments. So enjoy..: Tony Stark x OC
1. Chapter 1

_all the characters here except for naomi walters does not belong to me..this is so..my very first story..still not sure how the story goes..sorry about the title, can't think of a better one..so..enjoy..:)_

**CHAPTER 1: The First Meeting**

_KRING KRING KRING..._

"Hello?"

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"When you arrive here in the office, go to boss' office ok?"

"Ok sure, see ya Sophie."

_Naomi Walters, 25 years old, 5'3, has short black hair, a licensed computer hacker, working in one of the best agency of computer hackers._

I rose up from my bed after the call and immediately check my clock. It was only 6:00 A.M. My office hours usually start at 7:00 A.M, so I was sure that I have at least 1 hour to prepare. I took a quick shower and grab some clothes which I thought was decent enough, and chose the first clothes that I saw inside my closet. It was a khaki colored blazer, dark brown vest, a white longsleeve, skinny jeans, and 3 inch brown stiletto heels. After dressing up I quickly run, while I was combing my hair, to my kitchen, grab a box of cereal, I poured some in a bowl and ate. I checked the time again and it was already 6:30.

It did not worry me that much since my drive to office is about 15 minutes only. Driving to my office this morning wasn't a hassle because it was not that traffic, so I parked my black mini cooper in the first parking slot I saw.

"Goodmornin' Ms. Walters"

As I heard this when I entered the building, I can't help but sigh.

"Oh common Sophie we had been friends since you first started to work here you know, so stop calling me formally."

"HAHAHA, sorry Naomi, you know that I was trained to do that everyday…" she said smiling, while glancing to her computer in her desk and to me. "Oh, I suddenly remember you need to go to boss' office right now."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Soph" I said and waved at her as I run to boss' office.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ms Walters, come in."

"Goodmorning Sir Nash" I said, while sitting in the chair near his desk. "What is it you need from me now."

"Well somebody hired you to cure some complicated viruses inserted in his computer, and you need to go there now" he said this with a little smirk in his face while handing me a small piece of paper, "And that is the address, when you arrive there look for Miss Potts, and she'll tell you your terms. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" it sounded so sarcastically that it made me laugh and him laugh too. "Wait did you just say Miss Potts? Miss Potts as in Tony Stark's Miss Potts?"

"Yes and you better get goin' now missy."

"Oh alright then, see ya boss" I waved at him and walked to the lobby.

"Hey Naomi, you up to lunch?"

"Nope Soph, I'll pass to that for a while I have something to do. So see ya!"

I headed to my car, and started the engine. I look at the paper with the address. _Oh it's gonna be a very long ride._

"Malibu here I come."

After an hour of long drive, I already saw the big house in front of me. I'm pretty sure it was it. I park my car in the most convenient place. Then I climbed off the car and headed straight to the door and pressed the doorbell.

_DING DONG!_

A tall, red haired womanopen the door after the first bell. _Wow she looks a lot better in the person._

"You must be Ms. Naomi Walters, I'm Ms. Pepper Potts!" she said with a nice smile in her face reaching one of her hand.

"Oh nice to meet you, and you got that right I'm Naomi Walters, well I was informed that my services are needed here" I said as I reached her hand for a handshake.

"Well then follow me, I'll show you the way to Mr. Starks office" she said as she entered the house and walk through the stairs going to the basement.

I was amazed to see how huge the house was, this was not what I was expecting. Seeing what I can see on first hand was breathtaking. The view, the furniture and everything else inside the house. Then I followed Pepper heading straight down to the basement.

"Tony, she's already here, come out and be nice to her alright" Pepper called with the same tone that greeted me.

"Oh? She's here already? She's pretty fast eh" a familiar voice was stating those words with a hint of amusement in the tone of his voice.

Then there he was in front of me. The Tony Stark of the famous Stark Industries. The son of Howard Stark. The Iron Man.

"Tony this is Ms. Naomi Walters" Pepper stated looking from me to him.

"Ms. Walters my pleasure to meet you" he stated as he reaching his hands towards me.

"You can call me Naomi Mr. Stark" I stated with a small smile in my face as I reached his hands for a handshake.

"Alright then, come in then inside my lab." He stated as he entered the lab.

"I'll prepare some things for a while, so I'll leave you just two for a while" Pepper stated as she climbed upstairs.

By that time we were alone downstairs inside his huge working area.

"Jarvis, your doctor is here" he stated.

"Oh great sir" an electronic voice answered after his statement.

So I decided to talk, "Uhmm, if you wouldn't mind me asking who Jarvis is?"

"It's the name of my system, his the one your gonna cure" he stated with a small smirk in his face, "You see somebody hacked my system and it caused my whole system to have viruses, which is rather not amusing."

"Oh, I see, may I ask what the terms are?"

"Well the terms are that you'll be given seven days to cure Jarvis and you'll have to stay here for 7 days starting tomorrow."

"Okay that will be fine with me, I'll get going for now to get some things in my house."

"Alright then Naomi get going now and be safe, okay?" he stated with a smile.

"Alright Mr. Stark, I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye Jarvis!"

"Goodbye doctor!" an electronic voice answered, and with that I laughed.

I bid my goodbye to Pepper, and headed straight to door, and to my car, then to my home.

I packed everything I need for seven days, everything that is important. After I ate a quick dinner, and took a quick shower. Then I rested in my bed to take a good nights rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_this is my second chapter..again i don't own any characters but naomi walters..please review and comment..give me suggestions, and tell me if i should continue the story..thanks!_

**CHAPTER 2: 1****st**** Day in Stark's Lab**

It so shiny outside. Hmm I wonder what time it is. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 5:00 A.M. So I decided to take a shower. Chose a gray hoodie and a bit baggie sweater matched it with a black skinny jeans and a black converse. I thought I'd rather have a casual look today. After dressing up I comb my short jet black hair and headed down to my kitchen, grab a mug of coffee, and a bowl of cereals without fresh milk. After eating I washed the dishes and headed back to my room to grab my luggage and my electronics suit for the 7 stay at Tony Stark's house. I checked if everything was complete. I locked the doors and headed to my black mini cooper.

2 hours of long drive to reach Malibu. So I decided to fill my car with gas. Traveling there wasn't a hassle. Road has a small amount of traffic so everything was fine. I turned on the CD player built in my car and it played my Taylor Swift's CD. After 2 hours of nonstop driving I already saw the front gate of the house. And then I park my car and headed straight to the door.

"Good morning" Tony Stark opened the door and right now he was right in front of my face with a huge smile in his face, "I saw you coming in the window so I thought I should open the door for you."

"Good morning too Mr. Stark, you're in a rather good mood this morning huh?" I said sheepishly with a small smile while entering the house.

"Oh I'm sorry I was never this excited in eating breakfast, oh and I guess I woke up in the most perfect side of the bed."

"I see I'm glad you're in a good mood, well since you mentioned that there's breakfast I think I'm gonna have the same mood as yours" it sounded so childish that it him laugh a bit.

"Well then let's get going to my kitchen, Peppers cooking bacon, eggs, and toasts."

"Oh wow."

"Goodmorning Naomi, come eat with us" Pepper greeted me with a smile. "I think I should one more serving for you.

"Goodmorning too Pepper" I said as I sat down on the chair near Pepper's chair and in front of Tony's chair, and the next thing I know is that Pepper is serving me a plat which looks like a smile, formed by two eggs which forms the eyes, and two bacon strips which forms the mouth, "Oh wow, thanks a lot Pepper."

"Your welcome" she stated as she sat on the vacant seat near mine, "Now let's eat."

The breakfast contained short conversations between the three of us. It mostly consists of random talks about the Stark's Indutries, the company I'm working at, my job background, any anything so random and some other silent moments.

"Pepper, please tour Naomi around the house so she'll be familiar with it since she's staying for around 7 days," Tony said as he swallowed his last bite.

"Sure, well I'll just fix everything here" Pepper said as she stood up from her chair.

"Mr. Stark may I ask you something?" I said as I stood from the table to help Pepper.

"Huh? Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering why you hired me? I mean you're a genius when it comes to this kind of stuff and I think you wouldn't need my assistance anymore."

"Oh that, let's just say hearing about your company is quite interesting, so I thought why not give it a try. And this may serve also as a challenge for you. And I'm gonna wait for you to surrender" he said this with an arrogance in his tone and a smirk in his face.

"Oh so that's the reason behind all of this. Well Mr. Stark I'm will never surrender from your challenge." I said it with a hint of arrogance as well.

"Oh goodie" after he said that he left the room and shouted, "Well I'm going of somewhere; take care of all the other things here for a while."

"Does he do this all the time?" I asked questionably to Pepper.

"Well it depends on his mood, his very hard to read" Pepper answered with a small smile, "Well we better get your tour started, so you can start working on Jarvis."

"Yup that's right, let's get going."

Half of the day was spent on the tour. I get to know where the kitchen, living rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, and the room I was going to stay at. After the tour we had lunch, and then Pepper told me that she was going to her office to work on some things, so I decided to head down to the basement to start on my work, the faster I'm finished the better.

"Good afternoon doctor" Jarvis electronic voice called on me.

"Good afternoon Jarvis, I'm gonna start working on you" answering him with smile.

"May I ask you one thing Jarvis; was he the one who inserted all these viruses in you?"

"I couldn't say so."

"Oh alright then, I'll take that as a 'maybe'."

After that I took my laptop of my bag and switch some few chords to the main PC. I started to study the root cause of the viruses in the PC. I encoded few codes on my laptop and found out that the viruses in the computer is gonna be hard to eliminate. _This is gonna be a hell of challenge._

"Jarvis, hang on alright, I'll cure you alright."

"Yes doctor."

Working there the whole time was very quiet; all I can here are the clicks on my laptop and a silent breeze of the wind. I didn't even notice the time; all that I know is that it was dinner already because I heard Pepper's heels clicking in the stairway.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner, you shouldn't miss it you know" Pepper handed me a plate of white fish and rice.

"Thanks Pepper!" I said taking the plate from her hands.

"You know you're working hard on this I didn't even see you climb those stairs since you went down there."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was so focused on finishing this work, and I didn't notice the time."

"Well time flies so fast when you're doing something rather important."

"I know, that's really true."

"Well I better leave you here so that you can continue what you are doing."

"Thanks Pepper."

I got to say Pepper is a very nice person. After our conversation all I heard is her heels clicking again when she was climbing the stairs. I finished my dinner, and for the first time since I started working down there I climb off the stairs and saw that it was really dark already. I checked the clock and I saw that it was already 9 PM. I washed the dishes then I went back downstairs and continued what I was doing. After a few more hours of trying different codes and programs I started to notice that my eyes were closing unconsciously, after that all I know is I was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Good evening Jarvis" Tony said while taking of f his jacket.

"Good evening Sir, I would like to advice you to keep extra quiet, since my doctor is asleep over there near your main computer."

"Oh she really is here," he stated making sure that he stated it extra quietly, "What time was she here? And what time is it now?"

"3:00 PM sir, and it's now 12:30 AM sir."

"Wow, I better leave her now, nyt' Jarvis"

So Tony left and placed his jacket on Naomi's Back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: 2****nd**** day in Stark's Lab**

All I know is that I woke up with a jacket at my back keeping me warm. The moment I raised my self up from my position all I can feel is that my neck hurts so much.

"Ouch, damn it" I couldn't help but mutter those words to myself while rubbing my aching neck.

"You okay there sleeping beauty?" A familiar voice said behind my back.

_Shock. _The sudden voice behind me caused me too fall at the chair I was sitting at.

"Wow you do hurt yourself to much in one single moment" he said this with a smirk in his face offering one of his hands to help me stand up.

"Well I wouldn't have fall if you didn't sneak on me" reaching for his hand to get my balance back up.

"Excuse me but this is my office area and I do have the right to stay and sneak on whoever and whenever I want to" his position as he was saying this was two inches away from me, which left him with a smirk in his face.

"Whoa can you move back a little Mr. Stark? It's making me a bit uncomfortable you know."

"Alright" Patting my head like I was a little kid, while moving far away from me, and going back to what he was doing, "You can do whatever you want to do for a moment, then return back here to continue what you started."

"Oh okay thanks, and by the way I didn't need that pat as an encouragement" sticking my tongue out like a kid, making him laugh, "I'll return back here a little later"

"Sure go on wise guy."

I left him down there, went upstairs, bid my good morning to Pepper, went to my room, fix my stuffs in the cabinets, grab my towel, took a long shower, grab my yellow doll like longsleeves and black skinny jeans and yellow doll shoes, and wore them since I don't really know what to wear.

I lay down on my bed took a quick nap. Checked my phone if there's any important messages. Went back down stairs. Ate lunch with Pepper having short conversations. After that I helped her by washing the dishes.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it Pepper?"

"Hand this plate to Tony since you're going down there again, he hasn't eating anything yet" Pepper handed me a plate filled with food

"Ok sure I'll bring it down to him." I said smiling taking the plate from her and headed down to the basement.

"Mr. Stark?" seeing that I can't see him for that time

"Yeah, I'm a little busy at the moment?" answered by him somewhere underneath one of those cars.

"Pepper asks me to give you this food."

"Oh", rolling from under one of his car, "Please place it somewhere there, I'll just finish something."

"Sure I'll just place it here in your desk."

I headed back to where I was working last night; it was just as I left it a while ago. I started encoding some few keys to start detecting and removing the viruses slowly and making sure that none of these viruses are returning anymore. Then I saw him grab the food I left at his desk and he grabbed a chair with it and was headed to where I was. Next thing I know is that he was sitting just in front of the desk I was working at.

"How many automated doors do you have in this house?" I said not minding him there and continued on typing on my laptop.

"Uhmm…I think we have 10 doors" He said after swallowing his first bite.

"I see thanks" I said smiling directly at him then I looked back to the monitor of my laptop.

"May I interview you?" he asked me then took another bite of his food.

"What for?"

"Well your one of my employees so I should know everything about you, I could always search it, but this way will be better" He flashed me one of those smiles making him look like a tame innocent child.

"Fine, ask all you want to" I answered knowing that I gave a small smile even I'm not looking directly at him.

"Good" he placed down his plate with remaining food, while seating in a much comfortable seat and started to ask me the first question "How old are you again?"

"I'm 25"

"Ok, do you have any siblings?"

"Nah only child since my parents broke up, and I stayed with my mom, so no siblings for me."

"Hmm. Newly graduate?"

"Hmm, I graduated 2 yrs. Ago, so you decide."

"I see…Had any other jobs rather than this?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What is it with you and my personal life?" suddenly losing my focus on the monitor and shot a look at him.

"I will not entertain your questions since I'm the one interviewing. So answer it." He said this with a certain amusement mix with his signature smirk.

"Fine, no, no boyfriend. Happy?"

"Hahaha… Girlfriend?"

"Ofcourse none. Idiot. What you think of me huh?"

"Kidding I was just kidding?"

"Good because if you were serious I could have kicked your ass."

"Ok ok calm down. Ever dated before?"

"Nope not ever."

"Do you want to go out me?"

"What?" This time I didn't know what my expressions where, let's say my face was unreadable. _Is he asking me out? Nah. He's not serious about this, is he?_

"Common I know you heard me? Go out with me like for a dinner or something." He said this again with the same expression like he was a little innocent kid.

"No." my answer sounded so flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because first of all, we've only known each other for 3 days. Second, I am not that interested at you, even though you're that attractive, but then again, still no. And lastly aren't you dating Pepper?"

"But, but, but…" these three words sounded like a child asking his mommy to buy a toy.

"No buts here mister, well give it some time that you and I get to know each other a little much longer." I said smiling at him.

"So does that mean that I'll have a chance of asking you out?"

"It's a huge maybe."

"Fine" he said this while he was slowly standing up from his chair, "I better leave you there for now, keep working, I won't bother you for now" he said these with such a gentle smile in his face. "Thanks anyway for answering those questions."

"Sure it wasn't much of a bother anyway."

The rest of the day was very slow. I continued what I was doing. And he also continued what he was doing in his cars. We didn't have any more conversations for our whole stay down there. The silence was broke when Pepper called us for dinner, and we climbed upstairs and had dinner. After that I left Tony and Pepper upstairs and went down to continue what I was doing. I was trying to decode the virus in three out of ten doors in the house. Time moves so quickly, the next thing I know is Tony was saying something to me.

"Hey, it's pretty late, continue that tomorrow, take a good rest, having a huge amount of rest will be better for you."

"Oh, I see, I'll just shut down this up, and I'll head straight to my room."

"Okay I'll wait for you to do that." He said sitting in a vacant chair carefully watching.

"Whew, ok it's done." _Yawn._ "Let's go up."

"Okay let's go."

The next thing I knew is that we were in front of my bedroom door. I knew that I was still awake because I heard his voice once again.

"Well take a good night's sleep alright."

"Alright."

"Goodnight Naomi."

"Goodnight."

Then I entered my room, and he left going to his room. I changed my clothes to a much comfortable sleepwear. I headed to my bed. And I drifted to sleep and all I know is that I slept with a smile left in my face.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any characters except for Naomi Walters. Please enjoy and continue supporting the story._

**CHAPTER 4: 3****rd**** day in Stark's Lab**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

I woke up upon hearing the knocks on my door. Last nights sleep seems to last so long. Well let's just say I had a good night's sleep. I run to the door to open it.

"Oh good morning Pepper."

"Good morning, I was wondering if you will want to join me in breakfast this morning."

"Sure. Just a second alright."

"OK I'll wait for you at the dining area."

After combing my hair, I walked through the dining area and notice that Tony Stark wasn't there. I occupied the vacant chair with a plate filled with food. I noticed that Pepper was looking straight at me.

"Uhmm is there a problem Pepper?" looking at her questionably.

"I was just thinking about something."

"May I know what that something is?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about Tony. You see after we broke up, he –"

"What you broke up?" I muttered making my food I was about to swallow fall back to the plate.

"He didn't mention it to you?"

"Nope. Tell me everything."

"You see we broke up because I thought it will never work out between us, and now it's worrying me seeing him go blank all of a sudden. I need to help him find a new lover. He's not getting younger you know."

"Yeah that's right, well that was shocking." I muttered then swallowed a big bite of my food.

"I know, hey don't tell him I told you this."

"Sure, I promise." I said smiling

_Kring. Kring._

"Oh I need to go now,can you handle everything here for me Naomi?"

"Yeah sure thing."

"Thanks."

After that I saw Pepper leaving the dining room and went outside. What I heard and learned right now was a bit of a shock. I never knew that that was there status already. Well I need to get my mind straight for a while because I need to do a lot of things. I finished my breakfast then cleaned the dining and kitchen areas. I headed to my room and fixed my bedroom. After that I headed to shower and took a bath, then wore gray longsleeves, white skinny jeans, and a two inch gray wedge. I comb quickly my hair. And then I walked straight down to the basement.

There was nobody down there so I continued to work on what I started. I already finished three automatic doors infected by security viruses, so I continue to do the remaining seven more. By doing this it will lessen my problem with the problems in the main system. I was so concentrated on what I was doing; all I know is that I've been there for hours. I just took a break for lunch. Then walk back down to continue for another few hours. I paused for a while when I heard somebody climbing down the stairs. It was Tony stark.

"Oh you're there." He stated as he entered the room removing his jacket, grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass.

"Yeah."

"Want wine?"

"Nope. Thanks anyways."

"You sure."

"Yup. What time is it?"

"It's around 6:30 in the evening. Why?"

"Nothing really."

After my last statement he went and grab a chair and placed it in the position we were yesterday. But rather than food he had wine.

"What?" I looked at him with a wondering look.

"Nothing you just seem so serious in what you are doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do something to lighten the mood."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Talk. Ask questions if necessary. Just to make my mind wander off."

"Fine. I'll interview you like you did last night. First, are you the only son."

"Yup, first and last son of the Stark family."

"When did you start inventing?"

"Since I was fifteen years old."

"How old are you know?"

"35. And yes I'm ten years older than you." Taking another sip of his wine.

"How many girlfriends did you have?" ignoring his other comment.

"Well all the other girls are not serious relationships, so I'll count Pepper as one, but know that we broke up I have no current girlfriend."

"Are you dating someone right now?"

"Nope, are you willing to be my first lucky girl again to date me?" he stated this with his signature smirk.

"Not just yet, wise guy." I said not knowing how the voice of my tone was, for it sounded flat, but I ended this statement with a smile.

"Right." He said then started to stand but due to so much alcohol content, he fell on the floor.

With what I saw I immediately jump off my seat and run to his side.

"Whoa easy there wise fella, I'll help you get there in that sofa." I said putting his one arm to my shoulders and helping him lay down in the sofa.

He was looking like a little adorable young boy while he was laying there on his sofa. I walked quietly as I could as I approached to his jacket and grabbed it. I walked quietly as I return to him to place the jacket on him to keep him warm. I left him there knowing that he'll fall asleep very well.

"Goodnight Mr. Stark."

I returned to the desk I was working on and tried to continue encoding a few more codes. I finished another four of the doors so it left me three more doors to fix. I looked at where Tony Stark was sleeping; he was still at the same position. At that moment I felt that I couldn't leave him there. So I decided to go up stairs, grab a pillow, and grab a jacket.

After doing that I went back downstairs.

"Dim down the lights Jarvis." I muttered.

So the lights went dim, and the shiniest light was the light coming from the computer screen. I wore my jacket and placed my pillow in the backrest of my chair. I tried to continue to do the encoding but after one more door my eyes were closing so I decided to close my PC and decided to continue everything tomorrow. I fall back the chair and fell asleep there with the pillow in my back.

Tony woke up half awake and noticed that he was still there in the basement, and he was there lying in his sofa. He looked around half seated and found Naomi there sleeping in the office chair with a pillow at her back. After seeing this he decided to lay back down and go to sleep.

"Goodnight Naomi."

_Please leave a comment or any suggestions. I need help in continuing this story any comments or ideas will be nice. Thank you!:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to those who reviewed in the story, and to those who are reading it..Please continue on giving me reviews..I'll gladly appreciate it..Again i don't own anybody except for naomi walters._

**Chapter 5: 4****th**** Day outside Stark's Lab**

I woke up, seeing that I was still at the same position I slept last night. I looked around and checked if he was still there. _Oh his still asleep. _I decided to go upstairs quietly, grabbed my pillow. I then walked to my room, combed my hair, and walked to the kitchen, grabbed two mugs, and made two cups of hot coffee. I went back down and noticed he was not there in the sofa anymore. So I decided to walk back to my working station, but a familiar voice stopped me. Tony Stark's voice.

"Good morning Naomi" he greeted me with a somehow sleepy voice.

"Morning, you want coffee?"

"Yeah sure."

"Here you go," handing him the mug.

"Thanks."

I was headed to my computer when he started to talk again.

"You wouldn't want to open the computer if I were you."

"And why not?" looking at the screen then to him.

"Because you need fresh air, and we are going out."

"What?"

"Too much radiation is bad for our health you know, so I suggest we go out and take a breath of fresh air."

"Are you serious?" My voice sounded so amused.

"Yeah, I am, so I suggest you go take a shower, dress up with comfortable clothes, oh and no heels ok, and then meet me in the living room within thirty minutes." He said smiling.

"Right." I left him down stairs and head to my room.

I took a shower, his word slowly sinking in my head. I combed my hair. I headed to my closet, I took out a plaid shirt, black leggings, and a gray sneakers.

Then I went back to the living room and saw him there wearing a three piece suit, but instead of leather shoes he was wearing a black converse for shoes. I couldn't help but look at him confused.

"I thought wear comfortable?"

"Yeah it is comfortable, don't worry I'm used to it."

"Alright then, if you say so Stark. Where are we going anyway?"

"Just come along, you'll know soon."

With that last statement we went to his car and he drove. The whole trip was quiet. Until we arrived at the place and parked the car.

"Central park?" I said amused.

"Yeah, this is the best place to have a breath of fresh air" he said looking at me smiling.

He went down the car and opened my door. I went down the car and stayed near it, letting the place sink in my mind. My mind was bothered when he pulled me inside the park and then he let go and we started to walk the first path we stepped in. Both of us were not speaking. I must say it was a bit awkward. The awkward silence was broke when he asked something.

"How long since you have been last here?"

"Hmm…Since I was ten years old."

"You gotta be kidding me right?" he asked me with an amused tone and a smile in his face.

"Nope. My mother never brought me here after that year. And when I started to study I didn't have the time either to go here."

"I see… What's your favorite place here?"

"When I was a little kid I love to go near the pond, I remember once I fell down there because I was near the edge, and my mom hurried to pick me up." He laughed after my last statement which made me smile.

"You want to go there?" he said as we started to walk to that direction.

"Sure. Tell me your favorite place here."

"I loved staying atone the bridges here, it makes me think about a lot of things."

"Oh. Do you go here with your family?"

"Once, twice. But when they begun to be busy with the business they lost time, so I went here by myself. They tried to go with me again, but that was the last time, since they died due to a car accident. When I grew up this place begun to be my place for me to think and have a peaceful mind."

"I'm sorry I asked, I know I wasn't in the right position to ask you that."

"Don't worry I already consider you as a nice friend of mine." He said smiling. "Well we're here. Now be careful and don't fall of the pond, I wouldn't want to pick you up soaking wet." He said laughing which made me laugh as well.

"It's still beautiful."

"Yup."

It is like I remember it before; it looks the same when my mom and I went here. I looked at the pond and saw my reflection and I remembered I loved doing this when I was a kid, I always see my reflection and my moms, but instead of seeing my mom's reflection in my back it was Tony's reflection I could see know. Looking at his reflection made me see that at that moment his mind was wandering off.

"You okay?" I said looking at him after seeing his reflection in the pond.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. You wanna eat? I think you've enjoyed the view enough, so I think we need to eat now. I know there's a nearby hotdog sandwich stand there near the bridge."

"Oh okay."

We had some random conversations while we're heading to the hotdog stand. When we reached the stand he ordered for the two of us, then we sat at the bench near it, and continued some of the random conversations we had when we were walking there. After resting in the bench, he decided to ride bikes, after the ride we rested in shady area, and without us both knowing we both drifted to sleep. The wind was so cool which makes our rest more comfortable. We were waken by the voices of children coming to our direction and we both noticed that it was dark already, and the only light shining was the light coming from the lamp posts.

"Woah, it's Iron Man" the children were stating. "Can we have an autograph?"

"Sure." He said smiling to the children.

_He is Iron Man. I am with Iron man. Being with him today doesn't feel like his the same Tony Stark everybody knows. I know see him as a different person._

"You hungry?" he asked me after the children run off.

"A bit, I know a great pizza place nearby, my treat."

"That sounds good to me, but I'll treat not you, it will ruin my image if you treat me you know." He stated this with his signature smirk as he stood from the grass, and then helped me to stand as well.

"Fine, I'll lead the way then."

We drove to the place and parked in a vacant parking slot. We ordered then we ate. We had some short talks. Then after him paying the bill, we drove off to the house. When we arrived at the house, he walked me in front of my room.

"Thanks for coming with me today Naomi."

"It's not a problem, it was fun anyways." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you had fun. Well take a good rest then, good night."

"Goodnight."

Then he started walking off.

"Stark?"

"Yeah?" turning his back and looked at me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Smiling, then he started to walk again to his room.

"Stark?"

"Yes?" he looked at me smiling.

"Uhmm. When you need someone to talk to you can talk to me."

"I'll be glad to." Then he started to continue his walking and I entered my room.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight!" he yelled smiling.

"Goodnight."

Then I closed my door and change into my sleeping clothes, then I went o bed and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry if it took long to update, I had a bad case of writer's block but know its running back in my mind. Thanks for those who are following the story and also for those who reviewed. Keep reding and ..:)_

**CHAPTER 6: 5****th**** day in Stark's Lab**

I woke up early in the morning. I checked the clock near my bed and it was only 6:00 in the morning. So I decided to take a shower first. After taking a shower I headed to my closet, I decided to wear a pink sweater with a hood and a black skinny jeans and sneakers. After dressing up I quickly combed my hair and went down to the kitchen. I noticed that the kitchen was empty so I decide to make myself my own coffee since I think Tony is still sleeping. After drinking coffee I decided to head down to the lab since I only got two remaining days to finish 50% of my work. As I headed to the lab to my surprise there was already somebody there.

"Good morning Naomi." He greeted me with a nice smile in his face.

"Good morning Doctor." A mechanical voice said after Tony's voice.

"Well good morning Tony, and good morning Jarvis." I greeted them while I went to my laptop to continue my work. I opened my laptop and clicked on my needed programs to finish it off. I started encoding few codes to enter the remaining four doors and the main system of the computerized system of the whole house.

"Did you already eat breakfast?" he asked me while he was doing something in one of his armors.

"I only drank coffee, how about you?" continuing what I was doing.

"I ate a piece of bread, and a glass of milk."

"Great. Hahaha."

"What so funny?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to be eating that as a breakfast."

"Well I need to take a diet I might not fit in this suit anymore you know. And here you are talking to me about my breakfast when you only drank coffee for breakfast." He said looking at me with a smirk in his face.

"You do have a point you know, and you can't look bad for your fans you know. And as for me only drinking coffee I think I need to have a diet too. Hahaha…"

"True, very true. But your dieting is not that important. Hahaha. Anyway how is your work going so far?"

"Well I have already finished 50% a few days ago, and I have already down an additional 25% today, which leaves 25% more." I said my eyes leaving the screen for a while to look at him.

"Good job so far, it means that your company is very reliable. Well Jarvis how are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling very fine now, you have hired a good doctor."

"Thanks Jarvis!" I said while I continued doing my job.

"Well I better leave you for a while there Naomi so you can concentrate, I'll just buy something to eat for lunch, tell me what do you want to eat?"

"I think burger and fries would be perfect, thanks!"

"Sure, well I'll get going now." He said walking from his spot to the stairs. "Keep up the good work kid."

When he left the lab began to be silent again. So I decided to continue the work. If I finish this up, I could leave tomorrow morning. I continued encoding so far all the doors are already done so my only problem was the main system. I continued what I was doing, and had some short breaks when I drank water and also to have a chance to rest my eyes. I went back down to the lab and continued what I was doing. I only stopped when I heard footsteps going down the stairs. _He was back._

'Naomi, you still there," he asked while carrying some plastic bags containing food.

"Yup still here."

"Good. Here you go." He stated as he handed me my food and drinks.

"Thanks." I said as I took a piece of French fries from the bag.

"Your welcome."

"What time is it?"

"It's 2:00, sorry I was late the I had to drive in a very long traffic you know."

"No, no it's fine I was just wondering that's all."

"Oh, I see." He said taking a bite from his burger.

We had some short conversations which broke the awkward silence. When our lunch was over, I took the trash upstairs and threw it away. We decided to finish what we were both doing so it somehow fell silent again in the lab, but not as silent when he left me, because I do not only hear the clicking of my keypad but also the sound that was being produce to whatever Tony was doing in his iron suit. It was along time that no one has spoken, but I decided to ask Jarvis something.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It is exactly 6 pm doctor."

"Thanks Jarvis," I said smiling then I noticed that Tony was looking at me with a questioned face.

_Damn I have been working straight for four hours already. Yawn._

I realized that what I was doing was nearly done, about 10% more and I was finished. I also noticed that whatever Tony was doing awhile ago was already finished, and he was now approaching me carrying a weird looking suitcase.

"Did you ever wish you could fly?" he asked me sitting in a chair near me.

"When I was a kid, I did want to fly, but know that I'm grown up not really." I stated with a smile looking at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, why how about you, was it a dream to fly."

"Yes, but I already achieved my dream. But as for you I want you to experience how to fly." As he said this he was putting down the weird looking suitcase in the floor, "Since I think I can't do this anymore for you when you're already gone," as he was saying this the suitcase opened and there where two glove like thing that he hold and as fast as lightning his suit was already on him. And it made me stand up from my chair.

"Woah. Ok easy wise guy, I'm not liking what you're thinking right now." But it seems like he was not listening to me and as far as I was concerned he was already at my back and one of his arm already at my waist, "Hey I'm not agreeing on this." But still he wasn't listening to my mumbles.

"Naomi, I want you to do something, hang on tightly alright, and if you don't want to see how we take off you can always close your eyes for a while, and then I'll tell you when to open it. You understand me?"

"Yeah. Wait Tony can't you change your mind, come on."

"No, we're doing this. It will be fun. Alright here we go." He said his grip was much tighter now making sure that I wouldn't fall. "And one last thing Jarvis open the roof."

That was the last statement I heard, all I know is that we were lifting off the floor and everything was fast. I decided to take his advice and close my eyes. We were getting faster and it feels like we were high off the ground. Then I heard him say something.

"Open your eyes now."

Then I opened it and saw the most wonderful view I can ever see. It was so beautiful to see the buildings and cars in a top view it somehow seems like you're in an airplane but much lower and the other different thing was that you could feel the wind. It was amazing.

"Isn't it nice?"

"Yeah it's wonderful."

"Well this is my life roaming around the skies."

"Well it's nice since you can experience this."

"True."

But there was something wrong. No it wasn't the scenery. It was something about my clothes. My sweater was sliding off his armor suit I guess it was made of a fabric that's slippery on metal. _I needed to tell him this because I'm slipping off pretty fast._

"Tony"

"Yeah?"

"In case you haven't notice I'm slipping off your sui—"

There it was the thing I feared most falling from the highest possible place there could be. I was falling fast. But something caught me, and now we were landing in a street were there were not much people.

"Naomi, are you alright?" he said, his face could be seen now from his armored suit, his face was so worried, as he help to make me stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, wasn't that exciting." I said balancing myself and smiled at him to ease the tension.

"Good, I didn't mean to put you in danger I promise." He said smiling and in a few minutes his suit was off and he had his regular clothes on, and there it was the weird looking suitcase again.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I never had that kind of thrill for so long, come on now let's eat this time it will be my treat and no more reasons all right?"

"Alright, if you insist ma'am, lead the way," he said this with a smile now resting on those worried eyes.

Then there it was the restaurant we were eating at, it was a simple Italian restaurant. The dinner was filled with conversations about his suit, its history and other different stuff. When the meal was finished and after paying the bill, we decided to head back home. We rode a cab since we didn't want to bother anyone and since we didn't have a car with us. The drive to home was not that long; during the ride everything was silent. But I think I fell asleep, because I remember that he was taping my shoulder meaning we were at home. He paid the taxi then we entered the house. He walked me in my room.

"So you're nearly finished right?" he asked holding my bedroom door.

"Yeah, I guess so, a little more codes then I think I'm done."

"Well then I guess I lost my bet, you know the 7 day challenge."

"Hahaha, I guess so."

"Well if you're going to finish it you need to sleep now."

"Alright, thanks for the flight, I enjoyed it, even with slip and catch thing, its pretty cool." I said smiling while entering my door.

"Well I guess this is good night then."

"Yup goodnight Mr. Stark."

"Goodnight Ms. Walters."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to wolf2008lllll and __YANIsweetness7 who reviewed immediately after I posted my latest chapter yesterday. And to those who are reading this i truly appreciate all of you. eep supporting, reading and reviewing. Thanks!:)_

**CHAPTER 7: 6****th**** day in Stark's Lab**

I woke up early in the morning since my phone was vibrating under my pillow. I quickly turned over my pillow and took my cellphone to answer it. I quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Naomi, this is Sophie, did I wake you up?"

"Oh hi Sophie, well your phone call surely waked me up. Why did you call anyway?"

"Well you haven't call for 5 straight days you know, so I just called to ask if you're okay."

"Oh I'm sorry I was busy, but I'm really okay, seriously."

"Oh I see, well when can we see you here again in the office?"

"Maybe this afternoon or maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye Sophie, see you soon."

Then the phone call ended, I left my phone in the bed and decided to take a shower. After I went to my closet and wore a green plaid shirt, and some skinny jeans, and doll shoes. I combed my hair, and then I went down to the lab. To my surprise no one was still there, so I opened my laptop and continued the remaining work to be done. When I was in the middle of my work I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Tony carrying plates.

"Good morning Naomi, I made some pancakes, you might want to stop what you're doing for a moment," he said handing me a plate.

"You made these by yourself?"

"Yup, now go eat up; I don't want your colleagues to think that I've tortured you because of your thinness." He said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry there use to it."

"Alright, if you say so kid. I'll leave you to work now."

Then he went back upstairs, and I was left in the lab with the pancakes he made. I continued to work on what I was doing. After about three hours of continuous work on the codes I was surprised that everything was done.

"Jarvis, give me your status on the virus of the whole system."

"There are no more viruses detected Doctor."

"Thanks Jarvis."

"You're welcome Doctor."

As I heard these words, I headed back upstairs to look for Tony. Then I saw him in the living room looking at the view.

"Tony, can I disturb you for a moment?"

"Oh Naomi, sure what is it?"

"Well I just came here to report to you that the viruses in your computerized system are all done."

"Fantastic, congratulations, it seems that you really do come from a good company."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I pack my things now?"

"Well if you would like to, it will be fine by me, I don't have a choice right?"

"Hahaha. I guess so. Thanks."

I left him in the living room, then I headed back to my room grabbed my luggage. I grabbed my clothes then throw it in my bed. I sat down the floor and carefully fix my clothes in my bag. Then I heard someone opened my door.

"You know you can always stay here for another day." He said while he was leaning in the door of my room.

"I will love to, but I really need to get back to my house and I need to go back to my office soon enough." I said placing the last piece of clothes I have.

"Stay here for lunch, and then you may go." He said getting my bags and placing it at the hallway outside my rooms.

"Alright," I grabbed my car keys and headed to the dining room.

We had lunch, with short conversations, then it was done it was time for me to go. I headed down the lab to say goodbye to Jarvis. Then I went back up. I was going to miss this place, I'm sure. Tony helped me carry my bags in my car, and then I ride in the driver's seat and started my engine.

"Well I guess this goodbye?" he said leaning in my opened window.

"Well we'll see each other sometime I guess, but for now this is goodbye."

"Can I call you?"

"Yup, of course you can."

"Okay."

"Well say goodbye to Pepper for me, alright?"

"I'll do that, take care of yourself kid, and drive safely."

"Sure, goodbye then."

"Goodbye Ms. Walters." He said staying away from my car.

Then I drove away. The drive from Tony's place to my office was one hour and a half, so I decided to head back there just to report what's happened during my stay in Stark's place. The drive was pleasant since there was no traffic at all. When I arrived at the office, I was greeted by everyone I know. Then I headed straight to my boss' office to tell him what happened. After our conversation he informed me to go to a formal event for people who work in specialization in computer area. He also told me to rest for awhile since there was no important work to be done.

I decided not to go at home first; I need to pass by a parlor and a mall for the formal event tomorrow evening. I went to a boutique which sells a variety of formal clothes. I bought a black v-neck pleated dress whose length was up to the middle part of my knee, and then I bought matching black stilettos to match the dress. Choosing clothes is a much harder task than doing computer stuff for me. After buying what I needed, I drive to a nearby parlor to have a schedule for my hair and make-up. After I headed to near fast food, then ordered my dinner. I then drove back to my house. Then I entered my house and opened all the lights.

"It's good to be back, although I must say I miss Stark's place, I wonder what he's doing now."

Back at Stark's place.

_Ding dong._

Tony ran to the door not knowing who it was. He immediately opened the door.

"Oh hi Pepper, welcome back."

"Thanks Tony."

"How was the trip?"

"It was fine." Pepper noticed that Tony was still in the door and he seemed to be waiting for somebody else.

"Tony, you can close the doors now, or are you expecting somebody else to arrive?"

"Me, no, not really…" He said closing the door behind him.

"Okay? Where's Naomi?"

"Naomi? She left after lunch, her job's done, so yeah."

"Oh I see, she's good."

"Uhuh, oh and she told me to bid you goodbye for her."

"Okay, Tony are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine." He said while sitting in a couch.

"Tony, I remember you need to go to this formal event or convention, tomorrow night at Crowne Plaza at Time Square Manhattan at 7:00 p.m.

"I don't want to go there, I'm not that interested.

"Please Tony you need to go."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

THE NEXT DAY.

At Naomi's place.

I woke up very late, when I look at my watch it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. I took a shower and wear the first clothes I saw. I packed the clothes that I was going to wear later that night. I headed to the mall near the parlor to grab my brunch. Then I headed to my parlor to get myself fixed. My hair was curled, make-up was not that dark very natural, and I already had my dress on, so I was finished at exactly 5:45 p.m. which is just fine since the place was only a one hour drive. I arrived there fifteen minutes early, Sophie was waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey Sophie looking good" I said walking towards her.

"Thanks your looking good yourself" she answered smiling. She was wearing red tube dress, which has the same length as mine.

"Hahaha. You really know how to flatter me."

"Right. Well let's go inside then."

We entered inside the hall. There where so many people there inside the hall. There were familiar faces, famous faces, and many others I think I've heard before. We took our seat on our assigned table when I felt a vibration in my cell phone. I took it out and saw it was a message. I opened the text message and it was from Tony.

"_Naomi, where are you?"_

"_I'm at this convention in Crowne Plaza for those persons who specialize in computers. Why?"_

"_Okay, it's nothing really."_

I placed my cell phone in my bag. _What now?_

Tony's place.

Tony dialed the number of Pepper, after replying to Naomi.

_Kring kring._

"Hello Pepper?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is my seat still vacant there at the convention?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Alright, thanks keep it vacant for me."

"Okay."

Back to the event.

After two hours of endless speeches of different people. It was already eating time. I told Sophie that I was going to the washroom for a moment and for me to stretch too. Two hours of nonstop sitting is not that fun. After using the washroom and stretching I went outside to go back to the hall when I bumped into someone, the impact was so hard it made me fell to the ground. Whoever it was must have noticed and offered a hand to help me stand up; I grabbed and tried to balance my self.

"I'm so sorry it was clumsy of me" he said.

"It's alright, I'm fine now" I said still not looking at the person who I bumped into.

"Are you your okay miss-?"

"Ms. Walters"

"Naomi? Is that really you? He said with a tone of shock in his voice.

I immediately look at him, surprised that he knows me, and guess who it was, "Tony? Yeah it's really me. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled by my expression, "Well I'm invited here, and I guess you are too."

"Yeah that's right."

"Well I'm really sorry that I hit you."

"I'm fine really."

"Well should we get back inside."

"Sure."

We both went to the table where Pepper sat. I invited my friend Sophie to come sit with us. We all had our meal together. The event was going to end after the dinner. Our group decided to leave a little early. Sophie left first. Pepper said she had another appointment to go to. So we were the remaining to.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Mr. Stark"

"Yeah, but I'll walk you to your car, I can't leave a young attractive lady like you walking alone with that dress."

"Thanks, but you don't really need to worry about me I can take care of myself."

"I wouldn't take the risks." He smiled.

And there we were near my car.

"Well we're here."

"Yeah, when can I see you again Naomi?"

"I think we'll let the time decide just like this one."

"True, well goodbye now. Take care."

"Take care, see you soon."

And he waved at me, then I started driving back to my home.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the review guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it.:P_

_i do not own any other characters except for Naomi..:)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Start of My Life outside Stark's Lab**

Two weeks after my last day I saw Tony Stark.

It was back to my same routine. Go to the office work on some files. Go out for short trips to those who needed help for there computer problems, and that was it. Nothing interesting. No phone calls, nor texts from him, not that I was expecting one. Well maybe I just missed staying at his house, working on his labs, having short conversations with Pepper, and him making me thing I've never usually done in my life.

_What the heck are you thinking Naomi. Stop it._

It was a Saturday morning I have no work. So I have nothing to worry about. The moment I woke up, I took a shower, after I combed my hair first. _Maybe I'll go out for awhile roam wherever. _So I stop by my closet to get dressed up. I wore over a white longsleeve shirt, a blue shirt which has a print which says "LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND," a black skinny jeans, and a black sneakers. After dressing up, I went to my kitchen I grabbed a box of cereals, and pour some in a bowl and ate it, after eating and cleaning up, I went outside and lock my doors head to my car and drive off.

_Where to go? Where to go? Hmm… central park sounds lovely._

So I drive along there was some traffic but I wouldn't care much because I wasn't much in a hurry. I was also near there so no worries. When I reached the place I parked my car to the nearest parking slot, I left my car and entered the park. Being there brings me the memory when Tony brought me here; it was the first time again my life that I had been here. I walked on the different bridges; well my only purpose was to roam around. Then I decided to head back to my favorite pond. I head there and it was still the same, the weather was perfect so I really enjoyed staying there. I looked at my reflection I remembered the day I was with him and there he was at my back.

_Damn I really need to stop thinking about him._

Without me noticing I was starting to fall in the pond. And then there it was 'SPLASH'. Stupid me. Did I mention that I'm not a good swimmer? This pond was deeper than I expected. My eyes were closing, but I don't want to die yet. But then I felt somebody saving me, whoever it was it was bringing me up to the pond. And after a few seconds I could already feel the sun hitting my skin, and I know I was out of the pond since somebody was calling my name.

"Naomi, Naomi?" whoever he was he was shaking me badly.

I forced myself to open my eyes, and to my surprise it was him, the Tony Stark, he was there about 12 inches of my face, soaking wet, with the most worried face I have ever seen on him. I can't stop but smile.

"Do you know that you have the most amazing timing when it comes to saving me?" I said still in the same position.

"I have noticed that you know, but do you know that you are the first person that entered my life which requires lots of saving and taking care of?" He said laughing slightly helping me to sit for a while.

"Do you really think so?"

"Uhuh. But I do enjoy doing that."

"Great now I feel like I'm a kid stuck in my body."

"And it makes you much fun and cuter to be with."

"Great now you're agreeing on my behavior."

"Because I like you for it, and it makes me feel more comfortable when I'm with you, because I feel like I'm much younger than I really am. Now get your self up, or you'll get sick we don't want that now right?" he said smirking and helping me stand at my position. Then he started to walk.

"Right. But you know you have lots of questions to answer you know. Staring from how you know I was here, up to your last statement." I said following him.

"Alright kid, but first we need to get dry. Then you're going out with me this night, and I don't want to receive a no for an answer." He stopped walking and looking straight at me.

"I agree at the first, but I'm still thinking about the second. What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Nothing. Then it's set. Did you bring your car?"

"We're using it, and I'm driving this time."

"Oh okay."

"Where's your car?"

"It's over there."

So we walked to the parking lot. And there was my car. I handed him my keys. He seated at the driver's seat then I seat at the passengers seat beside him. He started driving but it was not in the direction of my house nor his house.

"Tony where are we going I thought we were drying ourselves up."

"Yes, we are, you'll see."

We parked in a boutique I never seen before. Then he parked in the parking lot in front of it. He said it was it and we entered the boutique. He talked to one of the saleslady, then that same saleslady assisted me in the back of the boutique and there was a shower room, she handed me set of clothes and a towel, and she told me that after I finish I should go to the front of the boutique. After I finished I combed my hair and did exactly what she told me to do. Then I saw him there in a couch he was sitting he also was done, he was wearing a three piece suit, but I noticed that there were dresses beside him. Then he stood up carrying the dresses.

"Try these clothes; you'll be wearing one of those later, now go."

I didn't have time to argue, there five types of dresses, so I started trying the first one. It was a flesh colored dress; it was somehow a straight cut dress, which falls right above my knee. Then I went outside and asked him if it was okay.

"Nope, change into another one."

Next dress was a grey sleeveless, v-neck, pleated dress, as same as the other one I asked him if it was okay.

"Nope, not at all."

Next dress was a floral dress, it somehow hug the part in my waist, and it skirt was somehow pleated, as same as the other one I asked him if it was okay.

"Nope, no like."

Next dress was a purple dress, it was off shoulder, pleated and it fell above my knees, as same as the other one I asked him if it was okay.

"Good, but not for you." He said his position now slouching than when he was first seated.

The last dress was a white sequin bow bust babydoll dress, matched with a white peep toe heel. I went outside, I was going to speak, when he stood up and went to the cashier, and paid for it. "It's perfect for you now let's get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Then we left the boutique, then he drove to a parlor, he parked, then he opened my door.

"I'll leave you here for a moment, don't worry you already have an appointment. I'll just go somewhere. I'll pick you up, don't worry." He said smiling at me, and then he walked to the car.

"Alright, you'll regret doing this to me after this day."

"Don't worry I will be ready." With that he chuckled and sat inside my car then drove away.

With that I entered the salon, and like he said, I did have an appointment. They did my hair, it was straight in the first three inches of my hair from the top then it was curled. My make-up was light they say I didn't need to apply make-up that much. Then I was done. He arrived after thirty minutes, and then we left the parlor and walked to the parking lot.

"Naomi, before you ride inside the car, can you turn around?"

"What?"

"Just do it, were wasting time here kid."

"Fine." So I did turn around then I felt him putting something in my neck, ofcourse it was necklace, it was made of silver, it has a pendant which was a star.

"Now turn around and face me again." So I did turn around again to face him.

"Now what?"

"Nothing we leave this place, grab dinner, then I don't know. Oh you look perfect by the way."

"Thanks."

Then we entered the car, then he drove again, it was a much longer drive than before, then we reached this restaurant, it was beautiful, we entered there and we were escorted to our place. We placed our order, then while waiting we started to talk.

"Tony now you need to explain how you saw me in the Central Park earlier."

"Actually I didn't expect you to be there, but you see Central Park is where I go every Saturday. Then I remember how you mentioned to me before how you like the pond, so I decided to walk towards there to see why you like it so much. Then I saw a woman falling to the pond, so I ran towards it and tried to save her. And to my surprise it was you I was saving." He explained to me knowing that I was really interested to know how.

"Well it was lucky for me that you pass by, or else I might have been dead right now."

"Well as you said earlier I have the perfect timing."

"Now you need to explain about what you said after it about you liking me for it, and that it makes you feel more comfortable when I'm with you."

"Well as you said so yourself a while ago, you're like a kid I won't get tired to take care of. I have never met anyone like you, your half mature, and your half kid. You don't fall for my charm that fast, which makes you treat me like friend you trust the most, you're tiniest presence makes me feel comfortable. I don't know if this makes any sense to you, but to me it does. One thing's for sure, don't change who you are. You are the hardest person to forget." He said explaining it slowly.

"Really? I never thought of me like that." I said smiling at him, the words he uttered is slowly filling up my brain.

"Then you should start thinking about it now." He answered me smirking.

Then are food arrived, well our dinner I must say will be one of my unforgettable days with him. Well it was filled with random conversations, and I must admit being with him is fun. After the dinner we went out of the restaurant, I went out first, and then he followed behind me. But sometimes happy dinners like this don't always end up happy.

"Hey miss, want to go out with me?" there was this guy grabbing my hand.

"Let go of me." I said struggling off my hand.

"Come on." The guy said tightening his grip. "I said let go of me." Giving my best effort to let go.

"Didn't you hear her she just said to let go of her." Tony spoke seeing what's happening, he grabbed me forcefully so that the other guys grip on me will be gone, he placed me at his back, so now he's in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing dude? What is she some kind of your girlfriend?" the guy asked him.

"And what if I say yes she's my girlfriend."

"Then she's a stupid girl going out with you." Somehow these words made Tony mad that he punched him in his face. After this of course as you expected it he punched him in return, and then another return of a punch and then another. I have to do something.

"Tony! STOP THIS NOW! Stop it. Come on leave the guy alone, or I'm leaving you here." I tried to grab him.

Whatever part of my statement is, one thing's sure it made him stop.

"You're lucky I didn't get to hit you harder, you better get your face out of my sight now." He said. Then the other guy just ran off.

Tony escorted me inside the car, and then he entered also. I was sure he was still mad, because of his grip in the stirring wheel. I didn't even now what to say.

"Please talk, talk to distract me." He said his voice still has the tone of angriness.

"You now what this day is exciting."

"Great."

"I have to admit, I feel happy and safe when you're with me just like how kids want to feel everyday."

"Thanks." At last his voice was a lot different now, and he's also smiling now.

He drove me back to my house; the rest of the ride was quiet. I think it was much better. Then we arrived at my house. I looked at him and his face has bruises.I can't help but feel guilty.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should stay at my house right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

We entered my house. My house that's not big, it was a two floor house having the bedroom at the top, and the kitchen, living and dining room below. I left him for a while to change my dress. He sat there at my couch and opened the television. I changed into a t-shirt and jogging pants. I didn't remove the necklace he gave me. Then I went to the guest room to fix the bed there, with pillows and blankets. I placed in the bed clothes that my father left a long long time ago, I'm sure it will fit him. Then I went back down, and he was still watching. I went to my kitchen grab ice and a cloth, I wrapped the ice in the cloth and grabbed a bowl. I went to the living room and sat beside him.

"Tony."

"Yeah?" "Can you face me? I'll just, you now, cure you're your bruises" I said holding the cloth.

"Oh thanks." I dabbed the cloth in his face, "Thank you for protecting me back there."

"Your welcome."

"You shouldn't have fought him you know." I dabbed the cloth a little harder. "I was just protecting you, ow, he was saying bad things about you, ouch, can you be a little more careful it hurts what you're doing."

"I'm sorry, but it was a little off that you hit him." I dabbed the cloth with the same pressure.

" Come on. It was just fine. Ouch can you— " he stopped my hand dabbing his face by holding it. "Look I said it hurts."

His face was so near now my face now, and his hands are still holding mine. Everything drop silent, it was somehow awkward.

"I think you should rest now," I said moving away from him, releasing from his grip making me drop the cloth and then I stood up, "I left you some clothes in your bed, your sleeping in the room infront of mine, if you need something just knock at my door." Then I started to walk but he grabbed my hand.

"Look I'm sorry. I am. Thanks anyway." He said standing up.

"It's fine. Thank you too for this day. Goodnight Stark." I said smiling at him.

"Goodnight Walters." He said smirking. I left him there in the living room, then I entered my room to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is my latest update. I hope you read and review._

_I do not own Iron Man. I only own my original characters.:)  
_

**CHAPTER 9: Mom's Going to Visit**

The next morning I woke up early due to the noises I heard downstairs. I opened my door, I saw the bedroom door infront of my room is also open. Meaning he's already awake. I walked towards the stairs to go downstairs. I saw him infront of the stairs, well maybe he heard me open my door.

"Morning kid." He said smiling at me.

"Morning." I said looking down at him; the blue light coming from his chest was more visible than I always see him before. As I was about to go down I miss a step because of distraction, causing me to fall down. It was good he was down there because he caught me in his arm making both of us fall down the floor, making me lay on him.

"Ow," he said while we were still there on the same position.

"I'm so sorry," I said lifting myself a little away from him, "I got distracted from your arc reactor."

"It's alright, I'm fine, don't worry, I'm Iron Man." He said smiling at me then laughed.

"You sure your not hurt?" I said moving away from him, and then I tried to stand up, getting my balance, and offering both of my hands to help him stand up.

"I'm fine, seriously." He took my hands to stand up, "Oh, by the way you need to buy food, your ref is empty."

"Right, oh no."

"What?"

"Mom's supposed to be visiting me by tonight."

"If that's the case hurry and eat the breakfast I prepared, then we'll leave this house to buy groceries."

"Alright that's fine with me."

So we both went to the dining room and ate there quickly, we both went up. I took a quick shower, and then I dressed up a dark blue sweater and skinny jeans, and wore black doll shoes. I heard a knock at my door. So I opened it.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some of the old clothes in the closet?"

"Sure, you can use some of them." The clothes in the closet were my fathers my mo brought them in my house so she could not see them anymore.

"Thanks." He entered back the room.

I went back down to the dining room to make a check list of what to buy. Then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs I was pretty sure it was him.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yup," I grabbed the list and look at him, "You know what my dad's clothes fit you well."

"Yeah, it fits me well, so should we go now?"

"Alright let's go then."

Then we headed down to the nearest supermarket. He helped me push the pushcart while I choose the things to buy. I guess we spent two hours and a half in there. After buying all the things I needed, we went to fast-food chain and ate lunch. Then we went to the parking lot so that we could both go back to our own house.

"Well I guess you should drive my car back to your house for a while since it is a much longer drive." I said handing him the car keys.

"What about you?"

"I'll just get a cab, it's only a thirty minute drive to my house."

"You sure."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Then it's decided, he walked to my car and I head to the street to get a taxi. Then I heard a car engine behind me, it was my car, him riding in it with window at the driver seat open and stopped just beside me.

"Kid, do me a favor, okay?" he said smiling at me.

"What?"

"Make sure that you'll never get in to any trouble in your thirty minute drive to your home, you understand?"

"I'll try my best."

"Good. And if ever you need me just call me."

"Okay, I will, I promise."

"Goodbye then, till we meet again?"

"Yeah till we meet again. Drive safetly Stark."

Then he drove away. I continued my walking, when I felt my phone vibrated. I took it and saw that it was a message from my mom.

"_Naomi dear, my flight has been cancelled, I think it will be moved next weekend, I'm so sorry. Love, MOM."_

"Great mom's flight is cancelled what do I do know, well what else but to wait for a taxi." I said to myself.

There was no passing taxi, if there was all of it was occupied. I have already waited for an hour and still I was there. There was only one solution, call Tony Stark.

_Just ten more minutes Naomi, don't call him just yet._

Twenty minutes have passed and still no taxi, I can't wait anymore, I dialed his number on my cellphone.

"Hello kid, you missed me already?"

"Somehow, well maybe, but whatever, Tony I need you –"

"I know that," he said as he was saying this he was starting to laugh."

"Tony seriously stop it."

"Alright, I was just kidding, why did you call me anyway?"

"Where are you know?"

"I'm in the middle of my destination to my home. Why?"

"You see mom's flight has been cancelled, and I'm stuck here in the parking lot of the supermarket and I can't get any taxi. I was wondering if – "

"Wait for me, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Then the phone call ended. I sat down on a vacant bench and waited for him. After twenty minutes I heard the horn of my car. He went down and helped me put the stuff inside my car. Then he started driving to my home, I started to drift asleep. I only woke up when he called my name. We entered the things inside my house, and then I walk him to the door.

"Naomi, I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow?"

"Not really, why?

"Well then I'll pick you at 9:00 A.M."

"May I ask where are we going?"

"You'll know tomorrow, and I won't accept a no for an answer."

"What?"

"It's settled then. Tomorrow 9."

He walked to me and kissed me all of a sudden in my cheeks. Then he went to my car. I was still in a stunned state and I know I was already blushing madly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naomi." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight kid."

Then he drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: The Big Adventure**

_Ringggggggggggggggg…._

It's 7:30 in the morning, 1 hour and a half to go before he arrives in front of my door. Where is he taking me anyway? I don't even know what to where.

_Come on Naomi. Think think. Relax. Breath. It's gonna be fine._

So I headed to the shower and had a long one. Went to my closet and chose a grey somewhat loose longsleeves, black skinny jeans, and a white high tops sneakers. And combed my short black hair. Nothing special. I headed down to my kitchen to grab a strawberry jam sandwich as my breakfast. After that I cleaned up, and look up at the clock it was 8:30, 30 minutes and his here.

_Come Naomi why are you not relax. There's nothing special that's going to happen today. Come on, it just like your visit park. Breath._

I decided to sit in my sofa opened the t.v and decided to watch whatever was on. There was still 30 minutes to spend so what better thing to do but to relax.

After 30 minutes…

_Ding, dong…_

"Just a second…" I said, he was here. Ok everythings gonna be alright.

_Click. My door swung open. _He was there .

"Good your prepared, grab a jacket it's a bit chilly outside," he said smiling.

"Okay wait just a minute," I headed back to my room and grab a black semi leather jacket, then went back down, "ok I'm ready."

"Good let's go," he said standing from where he was sitted and headed to the door. "Ladies first."

"Right, thanks." I said semi laughing.

"This is going to be a good day kid, promise." He said smiling.

Then we headed to his car. Then we started traveling. The first few minutes were filled of awkard silence. Then I decided to speak first.

"So your still not telling me where we're going huh?" I said changing my view from the window to him.

"Nope, it would no longer be a surprise when I tell you where we're going, you wouldn't like spoilers right kid?" he said focused on the road.

"Right, but all this no idea kind of thing making me feel rather nervous than excited."

"Why did I do anything to make you feel nervous? Don't worry I'll be there whenever you need me." Suddenly shifting his view to me for a few seconds then refocusing back at the road.

"Right." I said sighing.

"Don't worry too much, you look like a little kid who's afraid to go to a dentist, because she's going to get her tooth taken out." He said letting out a small laugj.

"Very funny Mr. Stark."

"Hahaha. I was just making you feel more relaxed. Now smile again so that I don't get to hit anything in the road."

"Alright, alright fine." I said and couldn't help but smile.

_Badump…Bapump…Darn it what am I feeling. This isn't right._

"We're here." He said making me lose my trail of thoughts.

There we were in a big compound saying "Shooting Range". What are we even doing in a shooting range? Ok so this is where we're going. I wonder why?

"Come on let's go inside," he said while leading me inside the compound.

There was a long path going inside the compound, there wasn't many people inside, a few I guess, they were training seriously. Then we stopped near a person whom I'm pretty sure Tony knew since they greeted each other as if they knew each other for quite a long time.

"Naomi, meet Col. Rhodes, you can call him Rhodes if you want to, his my best buddy you see," pointing to the person beside him, "we're quite a couple you know."

I was starting to smile, but after his second statement I couldn't help but put a WHAT face.

"Uhmm Tony, I think she's believing what you just said, see she's not even reacting, I think she's shocked." Rhodes said looking at me.

"Hey kid, I was just kidding okay we're not a couple, I may not have any girlfriend right now, but I'm not changing my preferences to a guy, so snap out of it." Tony said, smiling at me.

"Whew, for a second there I thought it was true." I said feeling relief.

"The truth is he's here to assist us in using this shooting range so that you could practice using a gun, it's pretty important." Tony said.

"Well let's get going then, I'll just lead you to a place where you two can practice on your own, then I'll get going since I have a job to do." Rhodes said, starting to walk and leading us to room.

"Here you go, well I better get going now, it's nice meeting you Naomi. See ya both soon." Rhodes said while he was exiting the room.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thanks!" I smiling.

"Thanks man, see yah soon too." Tony said in reply.

So soon enough there it was again the awkward silence. It was just the two of us in the room. So yeah it was pretty awkward.

"Ok so it's just the two of us again, we better get started," he said heading to the place where equipments were placed. "You better wear this both to protect you," he said placing something in my ear which looks likes earmuffs, and glasses which looks like shades. Then he placed he's own ear and eye piece.

"Thanks!" I said smiling.

"Your very much welcome," he said going to my place, "are you a right handed person or left handed person?"

"Right handed."

"Right, so hold the gun in your right hand, here you go," he said handing me one gun.

Then all of a sudden he's behind me and I was pretty sure that he's really near me.

"So now I'll guide you first to how you position yourself," he said placing his hands in my hands and guiding them slowly to the proper position of holding a gun.

Now all I know is that our position was an indirect hug. Which is making me feel uncomfortable for sure.

"Now I want you to focus on a target and shoot at a count of three." He said making me lose track of my thoughts. "Ready?"

"Yup," I said feeling nervous.

"1…2…3…fire…"

_Bang!_

"Not bad for your first time kid!" he letting go of me. "Now do it again until you get comfortable shooting.

So the day was composed of fires of the gun I was holding, and there he was watching me, and when he noticed that I was getting better, he decided that it was enough. So we left the place and headed to hi car again.

"Well that was fun," I said breaking the silence.

"Good you enjoyed, here I was feeling that you'll feel bored. And for that you deserve to have reward just like what kids have when they've done good. Hahaha."

"That would be fun."

"SO we head down to the icecream shop I know near here, my treat.

"If you say so Mr. Stark, then let's go."

Then all I know is that we were parking in a colorful place, which totally gives ou the impression that it was a sweets shop.

"Let's go inside," he said leading the way inside.

We then ordered, he ordered something like a chocolate deluxe icecream and I then ordered a strawberry cheesecake flavored icecream.

"Ever ate before?" he asked me.

"Nope, first time." I said taking a bite at my ice cream.

"Then here taste this flavor so that you'll now how it tastes like." He said handing me a spoonful of his own ice cream.

"Oh so now I understand why you like eating here, it's delicious."

"Yup that's true."

"You ever tasted this flavor before?" I asked pertaining to the ice cream I ordered.

"Nope."

"Then here taste it so that you'll get to know if it taste good." Handing him my spoon filled with the ice cream I had.

"Okay so that taste good too." He said smiling then handed me back my spoon. "May I share something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"We just shared an indirect kiss." He said staring at me.

"What?"

"You know, me eating in the spoon you were eating at, makes it an indirect kiss. Hahaha."

"Oh." That was the only thing I could say, cause I could feel that I was blushing madly.

"Hahaha, anyhow continue eating that or it will melt, we don't want that now, don't we?"

"Right." I said smiling at him. " May I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Whats the purpose of doing the training this day?"

"Well I could not promise that I can protect you everytime right? So I thought it will be important if you know how to protect yourself. You see I'll be leaving for a while since in another town for 2 weeks, and that means I'm not here to protect you anymore. But that's just for a while."

"Oh I see, that's thoughtful of you." I said smiling.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you spend the day tomorrow with me and bring me to the airport?"

"Sure. After all you've done for me, that won't be a biggie."

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

The rest of the night was spent with short conversations, and after our ice cream was done, we decided to head back home. So he drove me back to my place.

"Hey Tony, thanks for this day, I'll never forget it."

"Your welcome kid." "Can I hug you? Just this once?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

So there he was approaching near me and then hugged me, "Promise me one thing kid, that while I'm gone you'll be perfectly fine, alright?"

"Sure thing." I said smiling.

"Good." He said releasing me from the hug. "Well I better get going now, need to pack."

"Yeah sure, drive safetly, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Thanks! Goodnight kid!"

"Goodnight."

Then he went to his car and drove away. And there I was entering my house again.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter will be extra short. I'll try to update as soon as I can. All the characters except Naomi is not mine. Pleases continue reading and enjoy. I will deeply appreciate if you could leave a comment. Thanks :)_

**CHAPTER 11: The Airport**

_Ringggggggggggggggg…._

It's 7:30 in the morning, I woke up extra early since I still need to drive down to Malibu for 2 long hours to pick him up and bring him to the airport. In the first place why did I even agree to bring him there? So I went to the shower and took a warm bath since it was extra chilly today. Went to my closet and decided to wear black blouse longsleeves, skinny jeans, and knee high boots. Then went downstairs to grab a small breakfast. After having breakfast and cleaning up everything, I decided to go driving. Driving wasn't much of a hassle since it was still early. Going there again reminds me of my first days there.

Upon arriving there, I went to the front door and knock at it. Pepper was the one who answered the door.

"Oh goodmorning," she greeted smiling, "so it is true that you're the one picking him up, I thought it was all a joke."

"Oh, well he got me into it, so I decided why not, right."

"True, well come inside for a while, he's about to finish."

"Thanks Pepper."

"Sure thing."

Then I entered the house, I decided to sit down at the couch for a while, since I'm still waiting for him to come down.

"Yes Pepper, I'm sure I got everything I need." I heard him say while going down from the stairs.

"Alright if you say so." Pepper answered back.

"Oh Naomi you're here already." He said seeing me seating in the couch.

"Yup, well you ready?" I said standing up.

"Yes, well Pepper I'm leaving already, take care of everything here alright?"

"Aye captain." Pepper answered smiling.

"Bye Pepper," I said smiling at her.

"Bye, drive safely" she answered back.

Then we left the house and headed to my car. He's only bringing two bags, one of which is his suitcase which forms him into an Ironman.

"Your bringing your suit?" I asked looking at it.

"Yup, well you wouldn't know when emergency comes now do we?" he answered smiling, then he opened the trunk of my car and place both of his things in.

We both entered the car. Then I started the car, and started driving away. Airport was a hour drive from his place so it would be fine.

"I was just wondering why fly an airplane when you can fly in your Ironman suit?" I asked breaking the silence for a while.

"Well, we wouldn't want that much of an attention like that don't you think."

"Well, that's true."

After the short conversation it fell silent again. I decided not to bother him for a while since he seems to be so caught up on his thoughts looking out the car windows. Wouldn't mind a few moment of silence my self. Then there we were in the airport. I just parked the car. We both went down my car. He took his things. I was about to bid goodbye he started to talk.

"Would you promise me one thing kid?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Don't date anybody until I return here, I want to meet the guy first, I need to know if he deserves you." He said this so seriously it seems unbelievable.

"What?" I answered wondering what was going on his head.

"What do you mean what?"

"Are you serious bout the thing you just about now?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Nope. But—"

"Don't you give me buts just now. It took me long enough to convince you to go out to a simple dinner, so I won't let any guy just take you out right away. You understand?"

"Alright. Fine." I said smiling.

"Good. Now one more thing. Stay away from your accident prone areas, especially in the pond. I won't be there to save you the second time around. Understand?" he was smiling while he was saying this.

"Alright dad."

"Now you don't dad me, okay. I'm leaving now, let's stop cheesiness, okay?"

"Yup, it's like your leaving me for a lifetime. Two weeks a short period you'll see me soon enough." I said smiling at him.

"True. Now don't be a bad girl while I'm gone. Goodbye for now." He said giving me one of his signature smirks. All of a sudden all I could remember him going near me, and him giving me a kiss in my forehead, then he just move away, and started to walk away from me.

Which left me laughing, "Hey Stark," making him look back at me, "don't you miss me easily alright."

"Hahaha. I will I promise."

"Okay then goodbye. Behave and take care."

"I'll try my best. Bye kid." He said smiling back at me.

Then he continued walking to the airport till I can't see him anymore. So I decided to head back to my car, started my engine, and started to drive back to my house.

_I'm pretty sure I'm gonna miss him first. Well I must admit everything changed since I met him…_


End file.
